Lets Rape Saito!
by Anito Works
Summary: A very inspirational story of how a harem raped a man


Exhausted from another day of eating explosives that Louise made with love, Saito gave a deep sigh as he climbed the stairs towards their room, planning to just lay down and sleep the night away and wait till Louise yell at him for another worthless reason.

"I miss the Internet" Saito whimpered in a tone that would burst into manly tears in any minute. Back to Japan, during times like this, Internet and Lotion was his best companions. There's no such thing as loneliness s long as there's porn to make you hard. But now that he chosed to lived in a magical medieval world where there's gun but no fireworks, magic users but not everyone can use and love potions that are illegal….he cant help but wonder if it was really love that made him chose this land or if it was only the pressure of sudden goodbyes because if he left on that day, he can never go back to this world.

He sighed again "Will I ever find something much more fun in this world than to be in my motherland?"

He opened the door, surprised that Tiffania the innocent blond half elf was waiting there "Goodevening Saito-kun"

"What are you doing here Tiffa?"

"umm…Saito-kun," with no hesitation, Tiffa undressed herself in a flash revealing her plump F-cup breasts and vermilion nipples "Could you please check my body Saito-kun?"

Saito stumbled back and tripped from the stunning even "What the heck are you saying Tiffa?"

Tiffa flustered and looked away as she took off her skirt and underwear while starting her story "You know what Saito-kun, Everytime I think of you, my chest tightens and my pussy tingles and when I play with it, it gets really really wet" Now that she was completely naked and her pure half elven beauty was unclocked, she stepped towards Saito who was burning in heat

"I don't know what is happening to my body but I know that it seeks you so please do your best in examining me"

Just then, the door burst open. Sylphid, the elemental dragon in the form of a naked girl of hair as blue as her scales when she was in her real form, came rushing inside, flaring both in beauty and rage. "DON'T GET AHEAD OF MY ONEE-CHAN, TIFFANIA!"

Sylphid grabbed Saito by his collar and started her story "Do you know, Onee-chan was always thinking of you everytime she masturbates! Just last night, Onee chan was calling for your name and the only thing that I could do was to rub her clit and make her think that I am you, do you know how painful it is to watch your master suffer rejection from the one she loves?"

She lifted Saito by the collar with full intentions of choking him to death. Tiffa tried to stop her but an elemental dragon was far too strong for her "And then all you do is make Onee-chan jealous as you play love with that Zero Louise? If you wont stop making my Onee-chan cry then I will have no choice but to eradicate what makes her suffer!" she cried

"Stop it Sylpy!" Tiffania pleaded

Then suddenly, Sylphid was thrown away by a concentrated blast of wind "Onee-chan!"

A new visitor, Tabitha, the blue haired loli mage of ice and wind, Sylphid's master, And also the one who barely speaks nor show any emotion for she suffers from childhood trauma that is better not said.

While Saito gasp for air, Tiffa asked her innocently "What is masturbation?"

In response, Tabitha simply nodded and stated to unrobed herself. Right on time when Saito managed to fix his breathing, Tabitha was already naked, and sat upon his lap to lay her hand on his burning cheeks and forced a kiss on him right on time before he could say anything. The shock forced him to be under her dominance

"You have filled the gap in my heart, but not the gap between my legs. Please satisfy my desires" she said while warm tears pour down to her childlike face.

Just then, another visitor approached the room "Hold it right there!"

"Your Highness!" Tiffa and Saito was astounded as the great Queen Henrietta herself entered the scene.

"Are you planning to stop my Onee-chan?" Sylphid rose up and stood protectively in front of the three

"I am the queen, my orders are absolute but I am also a girl" she landed her palm to her chest. "I had experienced pain once, when my prince Wales left me before I could be crowned queen. I do not seek to stop you from violating the one I want to be my king but was unfortunately already taken by Louise. I just wanted to ensure that there is a place for me in this harem genre of a lemon"

With a wave of her hand, her royal garments dissipitated into clean white smoke and unmask the radiance of the moist beauty of their ruler. A body of innocent fragrance that built up from all the expensive soaps that she uses every bath.

"I had always wanted to lose my virginity but a queen will have a bad name if she had a male concubine. Its unfair so I had always wanted to have a rightful King who will change it but I cant chose myself over my people" She crouched over near Tabitha to show her moistened vulva "Please Saito, you are the only one I can see fit"

The door opened once again as a new visitor arrived and to their horror, it was Louise herself! Upon witnessing how Saito was being taken away from her torturous hands, insanity overcome her, as her whole body shook as so did her skin blazed red with a furry that must not be named

"L-L-L-L-Louise, its not what you think!"

Red as fire dragon scales and her face grim as her darkened vision, she raised her wand cursing the name "Saito" and enchanted a spell that would change the whole world as we know it yet not a single care was shown about it. The atmosphere then became heavy as lead as the air they breath became thin despite the fact that the wind around them was a hurricane that screeches with lightning.

"Your so lucky partner, you will die seeing the full glory of a void mage" Delflinger, his reliable talking sword said "As a man, you should take responsibility for your sins and as for me, im outta here"

He glowed in a radiance of gold for a moment then he suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"But I did nothing wrong!" Saito yelled. His sword that joined her in battle with 7 million armies just left him to die because a void mage was pissed off.

The girls tried to reach for their wands that they foolishly threw away but before they could, Louise's voice boomed throughout the sky "I will take you all to the place that rightfully fits" at that moment, they know they were too late.

Knowing what will happen next, everyone braced themselves for the end, where their only regret was they never showed their hatred to how lousy Louise is in building a relationship. If she really wanted to be with Saito, then she should humble herself for love is humility itself. Unfortunately, it never arrived. The storm died down and when they look, Louise wasn't the same. Her aristocrat robe was gone and her school uniform was torn by the wind in a way that made her look dazzlingly wild which is contradictory to what she said next:

"Since everyone wanted to do it, let us continue from where we stopped, Saito my love~" she cooed . Then launched herself to Saito's chest

"Whats gotten into you Louise?"

Before he knew it, she bursted into such cute tears, a face that is impossible to happen. unless…. "That's cruel Saito!" she sobbed "Nothing is wrong in me, I just want everyone to be happy, so please, don't reject us"

Her grief soaked his jacket. Then a familiar voice said "Aristocrats sure are worthless without the cunning ability of a plebian."

"Siesta!" the rest of the harem greeted her in a smile as she fiddled with an empty vial of an unknown potion. Saito was too shaken up to notice that Siesta was wearing a naked apron. The same one that she onced used in attempts to seduce him.

"Now that everything's settled, let us now get back to business and ram that dick of your into our pussies" Henrietta giggled. What a slut

Surrounded by all the girls of his wet dreams, he tried to flee due to fear of the unknown but as the girls merrily pulled off his pants, he knows that resistance is futile. He knows far well of what will happen if he wasted such opportunity that were laid out for him in a silver plater. Nothing can be done but to stop thinking and just go with the flow.

This is exactly what the Knights of the Undine was teaching in their lessons "With a single girl comes vanilla, with 2 its called Threesome, 3 is orgy, 4 is harem, 5 is paradise, 6 is heaven and, 7 is Aids"

One by one, the girls tried to get his attention of whom to nail first

"I need your assistance Saito-kun, Im getting very hot down here that it already hurts" Tiffa pleaded while massaging her vagina

"Here to Saito-kun, I am ready for any training that you will prepare for me. I can even be your pet if you want" Henrietta begged. Again, what a slut

"Onee-chan, can I also mate with Saito-kun?" Sylphid asked Tabitha who responded with a nod "YATTA~!"

Seista however, turned her interest on Louise and tied her hands on a cuff and made sure that her wand wont be reachable as she dragged her out of the scene. And stripped her naked "What are you doing you worthless plebian maid?",

"Love knows no boundaries, call me plebian, call me maid, it doesn't matter. You will be the one to get it last for you had always been holding back on him, treating him like a slave even though he is a hero. Heh! You always pushes him around but you have no intentions of giving him a chance to try us" Siesta scolded Louise who was pushed into tears again. Tears for guilt that a mere maid knows more than what she do about her relationship with Saito.

"ARRGH! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" One by one, Saito nailed them all and satisfied them in the style that they wanted but still managed to retain his gentle side as he came into their insides.

First, he attacked the queen in a way that she wanted-Dog Style.

"Is this ok your Highness?"

"Oh yes, that's it, your churning up my insides" followed by a scream as she reached her orgasmic point

Then Tabitha and Sylphid came next and pinned him down on the floor so they may do their bidding.

"Amazing Onee-chan…*pants* Saitos getting inside of me" Sylphid kept on calling for her master who was pinning down on Saito "…I…I…I cant take it anymore…I-I-I im gonna cum!" Just like how Henrietta, she gave a screaming orgasm.

"A chevailier has no debt…but I…" Tabitha cant help but say unnessary things as she hump on Saitos pole. "I-I-I-" she never finished what she was saying as she screamed out her orgasm. It was the first time that Saito heard her scream but as for Sylphid, she know her master, and the difference of her night screams and a pleasure scream. Not longer after that, Tabitha passed out knowing that a new dream shall be on her sleep- a happy dream at last.

An ordinary man can never cum so much but he was no ordinary man. Because aside from coming from Japan- the land that mastered the art of showing the middle finger to reality. He was also "Galdafr", a warrior who is capable of using any weapons with such master skills, and yes, the dick is the second most powerful weapon in the world (next to the power of the P.U.S.S.Y link at the bottom of the story)

"I don't know what to do so is this alright?" Tiffa asked as she crushes Saitos manhood between her mountains to energize him again before doing the same pose as Tabitha's

With her boobs dangling at Saitos face, he failed to contain what he thinks "Amazing Tiffa, your boobs are getting bigger and harder"

"Your praising my breast…" Tears of Joy found its way on Tiffa face. After a year of bad rumors that her breast were either fake or has magic. Saito was the first and only one who praised it. An eternal of gratitude was her last thoughts before she reached her ear piercing climax and passed out as well.

Siesta was more than happy to finally get her chance on Saito.

"How this Siesta? Is this alright?" Saito asked as they tried a standing position with her legs spread out and Saito carrying her.

"Your cum…*pants* Its shooting at me, I feel like im getting pregnant"

Pregnant

Upon hearing those words, Louise whom Saito almost failed to notice due to the girls who kept him attended finally unleashed her furious words "I CANNOT ALLOW SAITO TO HAVE A DIFFERENT WIFE!"

She kept on wriggling and fighting off her restrains in vain for without her wand, she was useless. Siesta looked at her with mischievous eyes, taking more and more pleasure as Louise witness more of how Saito cheated on their relationship that she created out of a deck of cards…yes, her slutness is on a divine level. …Its her fault anyway for being like a dog in a manger, claiming Saito as her own and keeps him on a cage even though she has no intention bowing down and let the real definition of love manifest, if she has one that is.

Saito on the other hand remained a gentleman and made Siesta passed out together with the others, it was amazing what he had done. It was as if his blood was Semen. He silently moved over to the only girl who was crying, her head hung down full of hopelessness (yes, I hate Louise, so fuck you to).

He knows that after he unrestrained her, he probably wont breath again, unlike when he died after fighting the 7 million or if he ever lived, he probably wont be able to recognize reality. But that's how it should end. He will take manly pleasure in being punished for being a sinner.

"Why?" She said. Saito didn't replied,

"You are merely my familiar, your love for me is nothing but obedience, you are but my slave but why do I feel hurt?" Her heart was so ragged and torn .But Saito held it like a plaintive song.

Unknowingly, Saito kissed her with passion and a rapturous admiration. "I chosed to be with you Louise because I love you. For me, they are considered nothing compared to you" She gazed at him with longing and wonder "I have saved the best for last".

With no further ado, Saito handed her the whip. Masochistic relationship, that's how Saito wanted it

●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬●

"AND THEN THIS IS HOW YOU WILL SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" "IM SO GODDAMN JEALOUS!" With a river of manly tears, showering down his cheeks, Guiche finally finished his fantasy about what will happen if only….

"Certainly not, since when did Louise got so weak? also, do you know that speaking something like that will get you killed?"Saito lazily replied as he finished eating his lunch of bread and meatloaf with little interest with Guiche's fantasy.

"Yeah that is impossible! I will never leave Gandalfr behind" Derfingler seconded

"HAH! But none of you complained about the possibilities that those girls are craving for you to bore them a baby hence I am right, They are sluts and all have naughty toughts abou-" He never finished what he was trying to say for the wind suddenly grew so freezing cold and as he turned to his back, he saw hell itself

"….you actually dare say such things about my Onee-chan…" Sylphid cursed while slowly revealing fangs and claws that they never saw before

"If you wanted to die, you should have said long ago" Tabitha whispered as black ice crystals manifest on her staff

"And you didn't bother to include me in the harem?" Kirche added. Colbert isn't enough for this whore

Those 3 were the only ones who was calm enough to speak unlike the rest of the girls whom he just indirectly humiliated was already overflowing with dark thoughts on how to torture him

"Well, nice knowing you" Saito and Derfingler bade him the last farewell

**This is my first Lemon, I know its not so good compared to the others but I will do my best to train myself**

**Extras:**

Power of the P.U.S.S.Y: /watch?v=nHDQ84pyTJ8


End file.
